The Broken Girl
by bloodyrosemoon
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a kindergarten teacher at St. Vlads academy and the only one who knows about her painful past are the ones involved in it. When Rose finds her way back to her love will all be right with the world or is every thing about to change? Dimitri and Rose will face many bumps in their relationship can true love really over come any struggle?
1. Royal Pain

It was 5:30 in the morning when my alarm went off startling me awake from what ever dream I was having. Groaning I slipped out of my lumpy, uncomfortable, second hand store bed. I walked outside to the hot spring behind my hand built cabin in the woods. At first I was afraid of someone trying to break in, but that was ten years ago when I was 17. To save me the worry my very rich best friend Lissa Dragomir for my 18th birthday she bought me a personal trainer. Trainer Alto only taught me for a year but after he got tired of my sarcasm I had learned enough to be able to keep going with my training. Each morning I would go for a five mile run but this morning was different. When I was 22 I graduated from Leigh University with Lissa with a degree in teach. Today is the start of a new school year at St. Vladimirs academy. Everybody knows my name at that school because I am every students favorite teacher. I am Rose Hathaway and I am about to make today my bitch. After bathing in the hot springs I went inside and pulled on a pair of black pants and a blood red blouse. After I pulled my hair back with a red scrunchie to match my shirt and began my jog to work.

I teach the kindergarten students at St. Vlads so I really had to watch my language around them. The kindergarteners only had a half a day in school so in the past I taught some of the higher grade's English Lit classes, but this year one girl in the class has to stay all day so I have to stay all day in my class room with her. I began the five minute jog to work at 6:00 in the morning so I could be prepared for the students. I walk through the front door making my way in to the office and knocking on the door to the principal's office. Moments later the door is opened and I am greeted by Lissa's smiling face.

"Look at you already for this years pack of troublemakers." I say with a smile.

" Yup I am already." Lissa says before her smile fades. "Rose you know how I told you that you have to stay with the one girl after school, well she is the king's daughter."

My face immediately grew grim. King Dimitri Belikov was the love of my life before he dumped me through the mail. It just happened to be the same day that I found out my father was dead and the day my mother kicked me out. You could say his majesty was a royal pain in the ass. Instead of yelling at Lissa for not telling me I simply put up my mask and said "Thank you Lissa for that information. I must go get to work have a nice day." I just got up and walked to my classroom. I loved my room except for the fact that when I come in early the room is pitch black and the lights are on the opposite side of the room from the door. I unlocked my door and blindly began to make my way to the other side of the room before I was grabbed from behind with a hand clamped over my mouth and the lights flashed on momentarily blinding me. Instead of waiting for my sight to clear I began to fight against my captor.

I brought my leg forward before slamming it back into what believed to be my captor's groin. He immediately released me and I spun aiming a roundhouse kick at his head now that I could see again. I turned back around knowing that because of me being grabbed at the same moment as the lights came on, that I had at least one other person after me. Sure enough a larger man was making his way towards me. Instea of waiting for him to reach me i jumped up on to the nearest table before diving towards my second attacker. I tackled him to the ground before pinning him.

"Who the heck are you and why did you and your partner attack me?" I asked in a dangerously quiet voice. the man smirked and said "We work for the king Ms. Hathaway and when he heard you fought he wanted to see if you were good enough to guard his daughter. He told me that if you could take both of us down to give you this letter." When he finished he explanation I released him and stood up dusting myself off while he pulled out a letter addressed to me with the King's old pet name for me "Roza."

"Well if you will excuse us Ms. Hathaway I must get Guardian Ralf some medical treatment. I was wondering if you would teach me some of your moves. My names Mason Ashford here is my card if you are interested." Mason said before walking out the door carrying Guardian Ralf over one of his shoulders. I began to organise my class room leaving the letter forgotten on my desk at the front of the room.


	2. I am Sorry

About ten minutes before my students would start to arrive with their parents I finally finished reorganizing my class room and getting everything dusted off. I sat down at my desk and saw the letter lying there.

"Better get it over with now." I said quietly to myself. I tore open the envelope and began to read the letter from a man I was broken by ten years ago.

"My Dearest Roza,

It has been ten long years since I have last seen your beautiful face. Somedays I don't want to get out of my bed knowing that you are not with me. I know you probably think I am a terrible man, but hear me out. I did NOT write that letter that you received. When you stopped talking to me I questioned your mother about it. After an intense interrogation she admitted to writing that letter. I swear to you on Ivan's grave that this is the truth. I wish to ask if you would possibly watch my daughter carefully in class. She never had a true mother figure and she could use a good female role model like you. I hope you know that if I hadn't thought you had left forever I would never have gotten married. You may know that I am now divorced and my ex wife is in jail for attempting to kill my mother. If you could ever forgive me I would love to take you to dinner some time. If there is anything you ever need from me just ask Mason he will be the only guard with my daughter Sara, but he will remain outside your room.

With love,

Dimitri

I am afraid that if I try to talk to him the steel wall surrounding my heart will fall. Reaching into my bag I pulled out the only thing I brought with me when my mother kicked me out. I never went anywhere without it and not a day goes by that I don't look at it. It is a picture of Dimitri and I holding on to each other in a meadow near the local lake. As I look at the picture I finally realize that he said he didn't write the letter. All these years I thought he had torn my heart to pieces when really he loved me the whole time. Tears began to run down my face and sobs wracked my body. The letter fell to the floor but I held on to the picture for dear life. I tried to stand but my legs collapsed and I was on the floor as a fresh wave of tears began to fall.

After a few minutes I my tears stopped and I walked to the sink to splash my face with water. Just as I was drying my face a knock sounded on the outside door. I turned and looked at the door seeing who was outside. I saw the prettiest little girl I had ever seen and behind her was Mason. Walking over I put a smile on my face and opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Hathaway it is a pleasure to see you again. This is Sara I will leave her in your care. If you need anything I will be around." Mason said with a smile.

"Before you go there is one thing I need. I need you to stop calling me Ms. Hathaway and start calling me Rose." I said before smiling and pulling Sara inside before closing the door.

"Hi sweetheart. My name is Ms. Hathaway but when it is just you and me you can call me Rose." I said smiling at Sara.

" Hi Rose. Which seat is mine?" Sara asked shyly

"Well I put your seat right near mine but still with the others so that if you need me I am nearby but you can still make friends." I said picking Sara up and carrying her over to the desk I picked out for her. "This seat is yours but in the afternoon when it is just you and me you can sit where ever. I was thinking today after class ends we could go get lunch and some ice cream before coming back here and playing some games. Does that sound fun?" I said to nodded her head vigorously to show she wanted to go.

The day passed in a flash and all of a sudden it was time for Sara to go home. Mason tried to get me to let him drive her but I insisted on walking her. So he left in the car to wait at the castle while I walked with Sara. While we talked and chatted as we walked I made sure to keep a sharp look out. When we were about a five minute walk from the castle a man emerged from the wooded area behind us. Without hesitating I picked Sara up and pulled her close to my chest making sure to shield her body completely and ran. I heard the loud popping of a gun behind us but kept running. All of a sudden I felt a sharp burning pain in the small of my back and I knew I had been hit, but I also knew that I had to protect Sara with my life. I knew that if Dimitri lost Sara he would be destroyed. We finally made it to the castle and I began pounding on the wooden gate yelling for someone to let us in. The door to the guard station opened and I ran in with Sara as fast as I could. Once inside I slammed the door closed and told the guard my name and that I had to get Sara to the king as fast as possible. She saw that I was clearly carrying Sara and she let us through telling us the king was waiting on the front steps.

I kept carrying Sara because she was Shaking like a leaf from the whole ordeal. The pain in my back was worsening and I was becoming woozy from the blood loss. We finally made it to the stairs and there sitting at the top was Dimitri. As soon as he saw us he jumped up and began running down the stairs towards us. I set Sara down so she could run to her father. Dimitri picked up his daughter when she met him halfway down the stairs. He called out my name and continued down the stairs. I raised my head up looked him in the eyes and mouthed "I am sorry" before I collapsed going into unconsciousness from blood loss. The last thing I saw was him by my side looking into my eyes with eyes filled with love and sorrow. The last thing I heard was Dimitri say "Roza fight your way back to me I love you" before he called for the guards and a doctor.


	3. I Love You

**Dimitri POV:**

**I was in my office when Mason came through the door to inform me of Roza's decision to walk Sara home. "Really," I thought to myself, "must she always be so stubborn." Dismissing Mason I walked out of the room and decided to wait on the front steps in hopes of seeing Rose again. I love her and have missed her so much these past ten years. I would do anything to go back and stop her mother from giving her that letter. I reached the front steps and sat down to wait when I heard what sounded like gunshots. Knowing the guards it is probably just some practice going on. Moments later I see Roza carrying Sara and sprinting across the lawns to get to the castle. As soon as I see them I begin to go down the stairs and when Roza gets close she sets Sara down. Sara runs to me with tears streaming down her face. Confused I called out to Roza but when I look at her she is very pale. She mouths "I am sorry" before collapsing. I set Sara down and sprint to Roza's side but her eyes are just closing. "Roza fight your way back to me I love you." I say before yelling for the guards and a doctor. That was six hours ago I have been pacing the floor nonstop since they brought her in to the operating room. About two hours ago I sent one of my guard Eddie to talk to Roza's best friend Lissa about what happened to Roza and to hopefully get Lissa to bring some of Roza's clothes here for her. All of a sudden I hear a commotion from out side the doors to the castle's hospital. Listening I recognized Lissa's voice in all the commotion. The fact that they were causing such a commotion while my Roza was seriously injured made me extremely angered. I stopped to the doors and threw them open.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I bellow looking around and noticing a guard trying to prevent Lissa trying to get in side. "LET GO OF HER THIS INSTANT. LISSA IS ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND THE BEST FRIEND OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. SO IF YOU ALL WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOBS LET GO OF HER AND MOVE ALONG." I grab Lissa and pull her inside along with the bag she brought of Roza's things. **

**"Thank you Dimitri I really hope Rose takes you back. I went to Rose's class room because I knew she kept a very important possession there and I found the letter. Here I think you should keep this until Rose is awake." Lissa said handing me a picture looking at it I saw it was a picture of Roza and I back when we were younger. **

**"Your Majesty," the doctor called and I turned, "Ms. Hathaway is quite the fighter. During the surgery her heart stopped twice but she is fine now. She is in the ICU right now but I must limit the number of visitors she has at once to only one person. Your Majesty I assume that you would like to see her after I am finished. I am assuming Ms. Hathaway lives alone it would not be wise for her to go back to that right away after she is released. I recommend that she stays in the castle where I am nearby in case of emergency. If she is careful and does not do any thing strenuous for the next three weeks she should be fine." I looked at Lissa and she said "Go ahead and go with her I will be back after work tomorrow. I must be getting home it is already 10:00 pm I have to get up early for work tomorrow. Watch out for her please Dimitri?" Lissa told me. I nodded in answer to her question and began to follow the nurse with Roza's bag slung over my shoulder and the picture clasped tightly in my hand. The doctor brought me to Roza's room and told me to ring the nurse call button if anything happened. I sat down in the chair by my Roza's bed and held her hand. **

**I looked at her still form with multiple different machines connected to her and realized how much I needed her to survive. I finally let the tears fall that I had been holding in fall. "Dear God Roza you have to live. The world wont be the same without you." I sobbed. I looked at her looking for any changes other than the bullet wound on her back and noticed something. She was skinner but she had a lot of muscle. She also had deep circles under her eyes not just from this whole ordeal like circles that had been there for years. She suffered too. Judging from her appearance she most likely rarely ate, exercised all the time, and hadn't slept well in a while. I recognized all of these things because I saw them every time I look in a mirror. **

**About two hours later I was still sitting in the chair by my Roza's bed looking at the picture still when I heard a rough tired sounding voice from beside my head and I turned to see Roza was awake and looking at me "Those were the good old days. I have wished that I could go back to that day everyday for the past ten years. Dimitri you said it to me as I thought I was dying and that made me realize how much I love you." she said right as the window exploded.**


	4. The Truth

**All I remember after collapsing is darkness. It seemed like I was just sitting in the darkness for hours. "Am I dead?" I wondered. Soon I began to see a light in front of me and I began to move towards it. Eventually I began to feel a pain in my back and I could finally see the world. I looked around the room and saw I appeared to be in some sort of hospital room. Still looking around I noticed Dimitri sitting in the chair by my bed looking at the picture that had been left on my desk at St. Vlads to retrieve later. After a moment I finally managed to say **

**"Those were the good old days. I have wished that I could go back to that day everyday for the past ten years. Dimitri you said it to me as I thought I was dying and that made me realize how much I love you." I finally said the words I had always wanted to say to him, so imagine my surprise when the window exploded sending fragments of glass flying through the room. Before I even had the chance to protect my face a shard cut across my face and all of a sudden I was covered by something warm and very heavy. Opening my eyes, which I had closed in case of flying class, I looked up and saw Dimitri was covering me with his own body. **

**His face was just inches from mine. It felt like we were being drawn to each other so I reached up and pulled his face to mine. Our lips met and I was immediately lost from the normal world. I was in a world that consisted of just Dimitri and I. All too soon I pulled away because of the pain of my wounds. As much as I loved him being this close to me he was heavy and his weight on top of me was killing my back. Dimitri is in no way fat, he is literally all muscle. So combine all that muscle with a man who is over six feet tall you get a very heavy weighing man.**

** "****Um Dimitri I hate to ruin this beautiful moment but my back really hurts and that window just shattered." I said. He Immediately realized he was crushing me and climbed went and open the door to a startled looking doctor who appeared to have been about to knock on the door. Behind the doctor was a few guards who had their guns drawn because of the noise the window had made. **

** "****Your majesty is everything alright?" The doctor asked before noticing the window, "What happened? Is everyone ok?" **

** "****Well doctor I have no idea what happened. One minute everything was fine the next the window was exploding. I am fine but Roza's face got scratched slightly." Dimitri told the doctor. The guards started looking around the window and the room to see if they could figure out what had happened while the doctor checked my face and Dimitri held my hand. **

** "****Your Majesty, we found something. There is a small amount of gunpowder residue around the window and on some of the glass. Our guess is that someone attached a very small explosive to the window to shatter it and startle you but afterwards threw this in." One guard said holding up a rock with a folded up piece of paper with my name on it. "It appears to be for Ms. Hathaway sir." The guard said. Dimitri grabbed the rock and passed the note to me for me to read. Little did I know that the words in that note would change my life.**

** "****Dear Rosemarie,**

**You have been hidden from the truth for so long. That father of yours had tried to raise you without you knowing the truth about yourself. Now that he is forbidden to see you unless you find out the truth, I will tell you. Long ago there lived a woman named Hazel she was the daughter of a king in Ancient Greece. Her father was the King of Athens. When he became deathly ill because he had no son to pass the throne too, Hazel became the first queen to rule Athens. Near the end of her third year of ruling a mysterious man appeared at the doorstep of her palace. It was a dark stormy night so this was extremely strange. He called himself by the name of Seidon. He came begging asking for a place to sleep for the night. Seidon said that his ship had been stolen from the docks and he had gotten lost in the storm. Hazel was kindhearted and brought the man into the palace. She brought him to an empty bedroom and started a fire for him. Hazel left and brought him back food. When she came back with the food Seidon asked Hazel to stay and talk with him. She stayed with him and before long she fell in love with him. She offered the man a place to stay until the stormed stopped and he could leave to find passage back to his home. The storm raged on day after day and each day Hazel began to fall deeper and deeper in love with him. On the 15th day Hazel couldn't sleep because of how much she longed to be with Seidon. Hazel walked to the roofed balcony over looking the sea when Seidon came up behind her and kissed her. They ended up in bed together and had sex. The next day Seidon told Hazel his true identity. He was Poseidon god of the sea and he told Hazel that if she would marry him that she could become a goddess and together they could rule the sea forever. Hazel was madly in love with him so she agreed to marry him. She passed the throne to her adviser and left to marry Poseidon. They got married not long after and she became a goddess. After about a year Hazel became pregnant with a child. The child was a beautiful baby girl who they named Rosemarie. This is where you come in my dear. You are that child. You see even though your mother became a goddess she had more humanity in her then the gods and goddesses who were born that way. So you are only ¼ human the rest of you is a goddess. Your powers are not awaked until you have intercourse with someone. When you do that you will not age anymore and the person you have intercourse will not age either and you two will take over as rulers of the sea. Your father used his powers to bring you and himself to this time period. Your true mother was left to take care of the see. The mother you grew up with was just a human that fell for your father and allowed you to stay with them. When you were old enough to take care of yourself our father was forced back into the sea. Your father brought you here because the oracle of delphi foretold that if you lived until the age of sixteen you would be live until you could become the new Queen of the Sea. You must now make the decision if this Dimitri fellow truly will love you until the end.**

**Sincerely Your Uncle,**

**Zeus"**

**As I read who had written the note I gasped and let it fall to my lap. Dimitri asked me what was wrong, but I just looked at him with tears in my eyes. He picked up the letter and began to read. I couldn't wait for him to finish reading it so I ripped away from all the machines I was connected to and ran. I ran out of the room, then out of the hospital, and I ended up running to my favorite place in the castle. It was the tallest tower and had the best view of the ocean. I now realize why I had been so drawn to the ocean and the letter sure explains all of the strange events of my life. It explains why I thought I had seen my father talking to a dolphin when he had brought me to the beach for my 7th birthday. It felt like the ocean was calling to me more than usual. I leaned over the edge of the tower almost like I was flying until my foot slipped and I began to fall to my death.**


	5. All my Imagination

**Please excuse any grammatical errors I am really bad at using grammar. For all those following this story I probably won't be able to update as often. Today is my last day of holiday break and tomorrow my exams start. I will try to shoot for at least once a week, but my highschool gives us a lot of homework. I don't know how much we will have during exams but I will try my best to update if people still are interested in reading this story. Thanks for reading. By the way this chapter gets into some stuff about suicide. I am not making fun of it or trying to be disrespectful. I myself suffer from severe depression so I would never try to make fun of those who are depressed. Now on to the story. Just incase you don't know these characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

I began to fall. In those few seconds I was slipping over the edge I realized that I had already accepted my death. It wasn't when I had been about to collapse it had been twelve years ago when I was only fifteen. It was the day that I had first met Dimitri. In highschool I didn't realize how much my friends really cared for me. I felt so alone and I was extremely depressed. It was a warm sunny day, but when I looked around me I didn't notice any of it. All my friends were gone on a trip that their parents were all taking them on. Lissa's father had rented a cruise ship and invited us all to go along with our parents. My other best friends Mia, Jill, and Sydney were all going with their parents, but my parents didn't let me go because of my poor grades in math class. I was all alone with no one to keep me from drowning in my depression. At lunch time I decided to go sit outside and read instead of eating lunch. After a while I got distracted and dark thoughts began to fill my head. The dark thoughts filling my head caused me to zone out until someone began shaking me. I lifted my head and I found myself staring into the most gorgeous warm chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Excuse me miss are you alright. I was just walking through when I saw you sitting here book long forgotten with tears streaming down your face. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." The stranger said with a smile. He began looking me over to make sure I was alright when his eyes landed on my arm and stayed there. I looked down and saw that the sleeve of my short had come up when he was shaking me. It had revealed the large scar that covered my arm from when my best friend Mason, Lissa's then boyfriend now husband Christian, Mia, and I were kidnapped. "What happened to you? Are you being abused? Did you do this to yourself?" He practically shouted at me. The fact that he assumed that I would do this to myself pissed me off to no end. I jumped up and shouted at him with tears streaming down my face, " No you fucking idiot. Why on Earth would I hurt myself like this! I got this protecting my friends when we got kidnapped! I got this trying to prevent my best friend Mason from dying and I failed! That happened exactly one year ago today and I bet you don't even care. So next time you want to jump to jump to conclusions it better not be with me or I fucking swear I WILL cut off your balls." I took of running back inside the school and to the abandoned bathroom on the third floor. As soon as I was inside I began to dig through my bag until I found the pocket knife I kept hidden in there in case of emergencies. I pulled it out and slit my wrist and just as I was about to slip unconscious the door was flung open and standing there was the stranger from outside and Principal Kirova. Then I was surrounded by blackness.

I opened my eyes and realized I was back in the hospital room. Looking around I saw Dimitri at the picture again.

"Dimitri, why are you looking at that picture again?" I asked and his head whipped around towards me.

"Roza you're awake. I was so worried when you collapsed I thought that you were going to die right when I found you again." Dimitri said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean I was already awake remember the rock through the window then the note and me running.' I said seriously confused.

" No Roza I don't remember any of that you just woke up for the first time in these past two days." He said with a puzzled look on his face. "I must have just been dreaming about all that." I thought to myself. How crazy that I would dream of being part goddess.

"Dimitri I don't think I ever thanked you for saving my life back in highschool. Thank you for saving me both this time and back then. I love you too much Comrade, I can't stay away any longer." I told him with a smile. Dimitri just looked shocked at my use of the nickname I had given him while I had been in the hospital after my suicide attempt. Leaned over as much as I could with the pain in my back and pulled Dimitri to me. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him on the lips. For our first kiss in ten years it was pretty magical. I moved over as much as I could and told Dimitri to lay by me. So of course he did. He never could deny me anything. I curled into him and began to fall asleep even though I was just unconscious for two days. Just as I was falling asleep I heard Dimitri whisper "I love you my Roza. Forever and for always."


	6. Visitors

After I finally woke up for good Dimitri helped me bring my stuff to the castle because I would apparently be safer there than in the ramshackle shanty I was living. At least thats what Dimitri said. It has been about a week since then and it had all been great. Dimitri brought Sara and I to the school each day and then in the evenings we would spend time together. Sadly all good things must come to an end at some point. Tomorrow was Sara's birthday , but thats not the bad thing. Tomorrow is also the day I use as the anniversary of my fathers death since nobody knows exactly when he died or what happened to his body. Today was a Saturday so I had nothing to. I decided to go visit Lissa since she was the only one who knew what tomorrow was for me. Before I left I went to Dimitri's office so he knew where I would be if he needed me.

I knocked on the door and waited for the familiar come in. When I heard it I walked in and immediately saw that Dimitri was not alone. His family was there. "Olena its so nice to see you again I was so upset when I heard you were attacked." I said to Dimitri's mother who like the rest of his family looked shocked at my arrival, "Karolina, Sonya its been too long I have missed you guys. Paul look how much you've grown and Zoya you are getting to be such a pretty girl. Sonya your daughter Carrie is so big. Vika!" I yelled running to Dimitri's youngest sister who had been my closest girl friend other than Lissa before. I pulled her into a tight hug as tears filled my eyes. I hated how my mother had screwed up everything in my life and caused me to lose not only the love of my life, but one of my best friends to. "Roza…. need… air." Vika gasped. I immediately released blushing at forgetting the strength I had built up over the years of my training. "God Roza I missed you so much. How in the heck did you get so strong?" Vika said staring at me. "Well um…" I started to say before Dimitri interrupted, "Vika, we can talk about the past ten years later. Right now the story is not appropriate with children in the room. I smiled at him gratefully for keeping me from having a break down in front of all of the children.

"Anyway Dimitri, Lissa invited me over do you mind if I go?" I asked walking over to him and sitting down on his lap. "Of course Roza. Why doesn't Vika go with you and you three can hang out like old times?" Dimitri said smiling. I nodded and looked at Vika pleading for her to agree to it. She nodded and smiled. "Yay!" I exclaimed jumping off Dimitri and leaning down to kiss him before grabbing Vika's arm and pulling her out of the room. After we made it out of the castle and had gotten into the car I looked over to Vika knowing she had a million questions swirling through her head. "Roza why did you leave? For awhile my brother was so upset then he disappeared for a few hours and when he came back he was so angry he broke a punching bag in the gym and both his refused to tell us what had happened but we assumed that from his reaction it had something to do with you."

"Well Vika if I had known the truth at the time I would have never disappeared. Dimitri was upset because he found out why I was gone from my mother. My mother had forged a note from Dimitri telling me basically that he never wanted to see me again. So after my father's death when my mother kicked me out I hid. I built a cabin in the forest to live in and Lissa helped me finish high school at a different school and then helped me through college. I worked for everything I had and learned self defense and that is how I became strong. Now we are here and Lissa is waiting lets go surprise the shit out of her with you being here." I said. I got out of the car and walked to the door, with Vika walking just behind me, and just opened it. "LISSA WE'RE HERE!" I yelled. "Who is we Rose?" Lissa said walking down the staircase. I smiled at her devilishly and stepped out of the way revealing Vika standing in the doorway behind me. Lissa's eyes widened and for a moment I thought she was going to pass out from shock. "V-vika you're here. Last I heard you had left to live across the country with the rest of your family except Dimitri. Lissa said still looking shocked. "We are back for a couple of weeks for Sara's birthday tomorrow. I had no idea Rose was back or dating my brother again until she walked into his office and sat on his lap. By the way Rose you never told me how you got back to my brother." Vika said turning to look at me. "Well Sara is in my kindergarten class at school and on the first day two royal guards attacked me and I beat them up. Mason gave me a letter from Dimitri telling me what happened and how I was to take care of Sara in the afternoons. I decided to walk Sara home because I live right next door and we were shot at. I got hit but kept running carrying Sara in front of me to block any bullets from hitting her. I got to the front steps and set Sara down before collapsing. When I woke up in the hospital Dimitri and I talked and in the end we wound up together again. That is the story in a nutshell." I said. Before Vika could say anything a loud voice come from outside. "Rosemarie Hathaway come with us and no one else will get hurt or stay inside and all of you will die!"

I looked at my friends and knew what my choice had to be. Lissa and Vika deserved to live. Dimitri needed his little sister and Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, needed Lissa. "Vika, Lissa I need you two to go lock yourselves in the bathroom and call Dimitri. Tell him I love him and I am so sorry to be leaving him again. Do not search for me. I love you both like sisters and you deserve to live. I will make my way back to you all one day. Goodbye." I said. I turned, but not before I saw Lissa and Vika making their way to the bathroom with tears streaming down their faces. With that I turned around and walked away from my happy life and into who knows what.

I walked outside and was greeted by about twenty armed masked men who immediately grabbed me and shoved me into a truck. "Why hello there my little niece Rosie." The man sitting next to me said. He was the only man without a mask on. I studied him carefully and was disturbed by what I saw. He had hair darker than the darkest night and his skin was as pale as the moon. Scars marred his arms and face. His eyes were like black holes with no spot to tell where the pupil began. The most disturbing part was his clothes. He wore only black except it seemed like there were the faces of the damned swirling in them. "Who are you? I don't have any uncles my father and mother were only children." I said staring at the man like he was crazy because he probably was. "You are very wrong there dear. Your father has two brothers me being one of them. Don't you remember my little brother told you while you were unconscious after being shot. You must be more careful there are many people who wish you dead. The oracle has predicted that you will be the change this world needs." the man said with a knowing smile. "What do you mean he told me while I was uncons…." all of a sudden it dawned on me what he was talking about, "Wait, you mean that dream was true? My father is Poseidon. Zeus told me that so you are Hades then? You are the god of the dead. Fuck are you going to kill me? If you are why go through the trouble of kidnapping me you could have killed me in much easier ways." I said starting to ramble.

"I am Hades but I am not going to kill you. Now that you know the truth you can meet the rest of our family. Since the Titans are after you so that you can't become queen of the seas and they can take over we decided it would be safer if you came with us and trained to use your powers. Now you must rest it is a long trip." Hades said and with a wave of his hand everything went black.


	7. Home

**Dimitri POV: **

**I was still in my office with my family talking about all that had happened since we last talked. Just as my mother was regaling me with the tale of how Paul had almost burnt down the house when he tried to make black bread for the first time my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lissa. A feeling of dread began to fill me. Lissa never called me. If Rose needed me she would have called. Maybe Rose just forgot her phone. I tried to convince myself of this, but my mother was not going to wait for me to man up. She grabbed the phone out of my hand and pressed talk while bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. **

**The sobs on the other end of the phone were loud enough that everyone in the room could hear them. I stood up and grabbed the phone back. "Lissa, what's wrong? Is Roza alright?" I asked firmly. "N-n-no Rose is not alr-r-right. Some man showed up and said she had to go with him or we would all die. She told Vika and I to hide in the bathroom with the door locked. She also said to call you and tell you that she loves you and that you shouldn't try to go after her. She said that one day she would come back to us. Dimitri you need to listen to her Sara needs her father and the world needs its king." Lissa said before dissolving into sobs.**

**I stood there trying to comprehend what I just heard. My family was looking at me with worry all over their faces. All of a sudden I became furious. I let the phone slide out of my hand and I ran out of the room. As I ran for the garage tears began to freely stream down my face. I kicked the door to the garage open and jumped on to my motorcycle. pressing the button that opens the sliding door to get outside. I rev my engine and tear out of the garage. I will not let some shit eating bastard take my Roza and get away with it.**

**Rose POV:**

**When I awoke from whatever stupor my uncle had put me in I was in a room lying on what felt like air. Looking down I realized I was floating about two feet above the ground. Screaming I tried to move but only managed to fall out of the air and land on my butt. All of a sudden a door to my right that I hadn't previously noticed opened. I jumped to my feet and took a defensive stance in case of a threat. I was brought to my knees, not because of a threat but because standing in the doorway with his eyes shining with tears was my father. My father runs to me and pulls me up into his arms. "My baby girl. Oh how I missed you." My father says. Pull back slightly and see my father with tears of happiness streaming down his face. "****Old man don't ever pretend to die again." I say. My father just smiles at me and shakes his head. "Knowing you I am guessing you are starving right now. Would you like to get some food with me?"He asks. I nod my head quickly and my father begins to walk out of the room motioning for me to follow.**

** "****Yum! " I say as I stuff yet another chocolate donut into my mouth. I am strong with holding out on everything but chocolate donuts. Chocolate donuts are my Achilles heel. Abe ( Abe is the alias my father used when he was on Earth) sits across from me sipping his coffee with a smile on his face. Suddenly his face grew serious and he said "Rose sadly after you are done you must began to train if all goes well you should be done by tomorrow. The bad news is that every day here is two years back on Earth." My eyes widen and I say "How long has gone past now?" My fathers face grows pale and he looks sad. "Well you were asleep for two days here so four years on Earth." My eyes fill with tears knowing that Dimitri was probably worried sick about me. "WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME THIS ABE!" I said suddenly angry, "Is it Sara's birthday again today?" Abe nods his head. "Please can I just write them a letter so they know I am alive and a present for Sara's birthday? It is the only thing I will ever ask you for." My father appeared to be thinking it over. "I suppose you can or else I will never hear the end of it." With the snap of his fingers there was a pile of paper and a pen on the table in front of me. I began to write. **

**"****_Dear friends and family,_**

******_I miss you all very much and wish I could be there for Sara's 10th birthday, but sadly I will not be able to attend this year. I am safe and with my father. Don't worry I am not dead. I am sending a present for Sara I hope she likes it. Lissa I hope that you and Chrissie have found your happy ending even though fate is keeping me away from mine. Belikov family I hope you are all well and have found happiness. Last but certainly not least Dimitri. I miss you so much my love. If I could I would come back to you right now. I love you so much. Honestly as much as I want you to be happy I hope that you haven't found someone else. I hope to be back with you all soon. I love you all. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Rose Mazur Hathaway_****"**

**I fold the note up and look to my father to find out what to do next. "Okay this is the one thing you need to learn how to do before you can go. Imagine what you want for Sara in the wrapping paper you want and everything." he says. I close my eyes and focus on a beautiful art set and a professional writing journal in pink and purple zig zag wrapping paper. I heard my father gasp and when I opened my eyes there in front of me was the present. My fathers eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was in the shape of an o. "Ha I did it. I finally surprised the great Abe Mazur." I said laughing at his expression. "No one has been able to do that on their first try since your mother Hazel and that was over 2,000 years ago." my father said still in awe. **

**"****Now imagine the package and letter on Dimitri's desk." he said. I did as he said and again I opened my eyes after hearing my father gasp. The package was gone. "Wait here a moment." my father said before disappearing. I stand up and look around realizing I am alone in this cafeteria. All of a sudden I am wearing a beautiful bright red ball gown. "Just as I thought my dress looks wonderful on you Rosemarie." a strangely familiar voice says behind me. I turn around and see my nanny from when I was a child. Her name was Hazel. "Wait your name is Hazel are you my mother?" I say realizing they had the same name. She nods her head and I run as best as I can over to her and hug her tightly. **

** "****Why am I in a ball gown?" I ask her. "Because my dear you have completed all but one trick you need to learn to survive. The last one is how to teleport. All you have to do is imagine yourself and whoever is with where you want to go. Now imagine me and you standing in your loves office." My mother says. I close my eyes and feel like I am flying. About five seconds later I feel solid ground beneath my feet again. Opening my eyes I see the familiar room of Dimitri's office. My mother is beside me and I see my father staring in wonder at Sara's present sitting on the desk. I walk up to my father and say "Staring at it won't make it any less real." He jumps and turns towards me. "Did you mother teleport you here?" He asks. Before I can answer my mother says "No of course not Sideon. I just told her how and our beautiful daughter managed it herself. Now lets go down to the ball and our daughter can make a special appearance at the party which started 20 minutes ago." "Wait can I at least have the stuff I had when I left four years ago? Wait is it still four years?" I ask. "Yes Rose here is a purse that contains all of your stuff and it is still only been four years." my father says handing me a red handbag that matches my dress perfectly. I grab the letter off Dimitri's desk and shred it up before tossing it in the trash. After that I pull out my phone and hit the number I had programmed in the first day of school four years ago. **

**"****Hello Mason?" I ask into the phone.**

**"****Yes who is this?" he replies**

**"****First are you around the king or Vasilisa Dragomir?" **

**"****No I am currently alone in my room. Now who is this?" **

**"****It is Rose. I just made it back and I want to make my entrance surprising. You can't tell anyone."**

**"****Rose! God the king has been worried sick these past four years where did you go?"**

**"****I can't tell you. Will you help make this night awesome?"**

**"****Sure what do you need me to do?"**

**"****Ok I want to perform a song at the party."**

**"****The princess specifically said she didn't want anyone to sing at her party except you so that should work out in the end."**

**"****What I need you to do is get Eddie the butler to go up there and say that Maroon Five is about to perform and I will be behind the curtain. When the curtain opens I will be there and sing. What do you think?"**

**" ****That sounds like a plan Hathaway. See you soon."**

**"****Wait Mase the party started 20 minutes ago why are you in your room?"**

**"****That maid Mia and I were hanging out at the party and I tripped and spilled punch all over myself so I had to get a new shirt."**

**"****Wow good job." I say sarcastically. **

**"****Oh just go get ready for your performance." Mason says before hanging up.**

**I ran to my room and was happy to see all my stuff was still there. I went to the bathroom and saw that my mother had magiced my make up and hair done so I now looked hot. I then walked to my closet and pulled out my guitar before quickly tuning it. After that I ran down stairs and took the back entrance to the ballroom's stage. I saw Eddie standing by the curtain looking at me like I was a ghost and I motioned for him to get a move on. He walked out and two seconds later I hear him announce Maroon Five and the curtain begins to open as I stand by the microphone and Eddie goes off the side of the stage. Before the curtain is even open all the way I hear gasps from people around the room recognizing me. I look out and find Dimitri's face and smile. Finding him wasn't hard he was towering over most people. His face was frozen into a shocked but happy expression like most of the people's faces in the crowd that knew me. Before anyone could say anything I began to play my guitar and sing.**

**_"_****_I'm a phoenix in the water_**

**_A fish that's learned to fly_**

**_And I've always been a daughter_**

**_But feathers are meant for the sky_**

**_And so I'm wishing, wishing further,_**

**_For the excitement to arrive_**

**_It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos_**

**_Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_**

**_With every small disaster_**

**_I'll let the waters still_**

**_Take me away to some place real_**

**_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_**

**_Is where you go when you're alone_**

**_Is where you go to rest your bones_**

**_It's not just where you lay your head_**

**_It's not just where you make your bed_**

**_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_**

**_Home home home home_**

**_So when I'm ready to be bolder,_**

**_And my cuts have healed with time_**

**_Comfort will rest on my shoulder_**

**_And I'll bury my future behind_**

**_I'll always keep you with me_**

**_You'll be always on my mind_**

**_But there's a shining in the shadows_**

**_I'll never know unless I try_**

**_With every small disaster_**

**_I'll let the waters still_**

**_Take me away to some place real_**

**_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_**

**_Is where you go when you're alone_**

**_Is where you go to rest your bones_**

**_It's not just where you lay your head_**

**_It's not just where you make your bed_**

**_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_**

**_Home home home home home home home home_**

**_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_**

**_Is where you go when you're alone_**

**_Is where you go to rest your bones_**

**_It's not just where you lay your head_**

**_It's not just where you make your bed_**

**_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_**

**_Home home home home home home home home_****" **

**After I am finished there is a beat of silence before the room erupts in cheering and applause. "Thank you for listening. That was Home by Gabrielle Aplin and I would like to dedicate it to those people who care for me even though I was gone for four years without a trace. I would like to apologize for that. I got back to you as soon as I could. I love you all thank you." I say. Before I can leave the stage a crowd of all of my loved ones including my parents rush up on to the stage and I am emerged in the people who hold my heart. I look around at them and smile. They all look really happy to see me except for Lissa, Dimitri, and Vika. They look pissed. "ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" Lissa yells. Uh oh I am in big trouble.**


	8. Goodbye

"How dare you allow yourself to be taken," Lissa says angrily before slapping me, "I missed you so much." Lissa begins to cry and throws herself into my arms. Vika is next but instead of saying anything she slaps me and then joins in the hug. I hug them for a few seconds before releasing them and walking over to Dimitri who looks like he is about to blow up. I grab his arm and pull him out of the room so he doesn't make a scene in front of all the guests. As soon as the door is firmly closed the explosion begins. "ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS!" he shouts. "I HAVE FUCKING SCOURED THE EARTH FOR YOU AND NOT ONCE DID I GET ANY CLUES ABOUT WHERE YOU WERE AND NOW FOUR YEARS LATER YOU WALK RIGHT IN TOTALLY UNINJURED!" he exclaims loudly. His tone made me cower in fear. Dimitri didn't usually lose his cool, but when he did it was never pretty. Before I could say anything a strong familiar voice exclaimed from behind me "DIMITRI ALEXANDOR BELIKOV! The women you love only just returned from being taken. She was taken by her blood family to learn to protect herself from evils not even yourself has faced. She did what she had to. She will tell you why she was gone soon enough!" Turning I see Dimitri's grandmother Yeva. "Yeva may I please excuse myself?" I ask. She nods and I am sprinting away. I run to the tower from my dream message from my uncle. Sit on the bench and let the tears that had gathered from Dimitri's shouting fall down my cheeks. Not that you could tell I was being soaked by rain that was falling. I buried my head in my hands and let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.

A few moments later the rain no longer was hitting me, but I could still hear the rain falling on the ground below the tower. Lifting up my head I saw a man sitting on the edge, with green eyes just a shade darker than Lissa's, and it looked like there was an invisible umbrella above the tower keeping us from getting rained on. "Hey there little goddess you're making my sister annoyed with all the rain blocking her beautiful moon. I am Apollo but in this world I go by Adrian Ivashkov. I think you'd be like my cousin or something." Apollo told me. "Wait who is your sister and how am I annoying her? I am not causing the rain." I said and Apollo smiled "Of course you're not little goddess," he said with a wink "Oh dear sister won't you join us I know you are down there." Apollo called towards the staircase leading up here. All of a sudden a familiar platinum blonde emerged from the staircase. "Lissa you're a goddess? Why did you get so mad at me for leaving then if you knew what was going on?" I said my eyes wide with shock. "Well I didn't know anything until you came back and you knew your parents were there." Lissa said. I began to feel betrayed that Lissa knew my father was alive and just let me be crushed by the pain the news of his death had brought on. "How dare you not tell my father was alive! I thought we were best friends practically sisters. Don't even bother with your pathetic excuses take your brother and leave me be. I just want to be alone." I told her in a cold voice. By the end of what I was saying the rain had turned into the storm and the nearby shore of the ocean was being flooded by 20 ft tall waves. Lissa's face fell but instead of trying to change my mind she took hold of Adrian's arm and pulled him down the stairs. Eventually I began to calm and the rain slowed to a stop. I stood from the bench and walked to the edge of the tower at the same time that a ray of moonlight broke through the clouds and landed on me. I realized my guitar was still slung across my back from my performance earlier. I pulled it around to the front of me and began to sing a song I created off the top of my head

"I tried so hard to be there.

I fought my way back every single time.

But nothing I've done has brought me to my happily ever after.

I used to be full of so much laughter

Now life has made me bitter

My mind is full of darkness

That no one can ever rid me of

I tried so hard to be there

But now I'm all alone

When I needed them most

They all became ghosts

My confidence is slipping away

I may not last another day

Excuse me if this is the end

It is too late to make amends

Life has worn me down

I am already struggling so I don't drown

One thing to say to those who once cared

Are you proud of what I have become

I can finally say I am done

Nobody is here to stop me

Not that anyone really would care

It is the end you can all say how you won

Cause its done I am already gone

I am just a hollow shell of myself

I will take my last breath

Its not like can save me anyway

Its like you already left before today

You all tied this noose around my neck

Its like you wanted me gone

I don't understand what I have done wrong

I thought we would be in it for the long run

Who knew life would lose its fun

I am ready to be done

Cause I am already gone."

I finished my song and could hear footsteps coming up the staircase and I knew it was Dimitri, but I couldn't deal anymore of the shit life throws my way. I climbed onto the edge of the tower. I turned to look at the love of my life one last time before I died. When he reached the top he looked my way and his face turned to shock when he realized what was going on. I smiled a sad smile at him and said "Goodbye Dimitri. I will always love you." I stepped backwards off the edge with my arms raised as a gesture of forgiveness. I closed my eyes content with last thing I see being my love. Before I really fell I was jerked to a stopped by Dimitri grabbing my hand. I looked up at him and heard him call for help. Lissa's and my parent's heads appeared next to Dimitri's. I hung on to Dimitri's hand like we were holding hands so he would think I wanted to live and not be hanging on as tightly knowing I was hanging on. I said "I love you all" and let go, but this time nobody could save me.

**I don't know if you guys will like the song at all it is the first song I have ever written so there is a good chance of anyone reading hating it. I would love to hear any ideas for future chapters you guys come up with. Thanks = )**


	9. Dimitri's Family Tree

As I fell from the tower all of the happy times I experienced flashed before my eyes and I knew I was ready for this. I could hear the shouts of people on the ground who saw me falling and I knew that I was only moments away from death. I braced for the impact but it never came it felt like I was underwater but I could breath. I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness and when I tried to reach out I felt a smooth hard capsule surrounding me. I asked myself "Is this what death is like?" All of a sudden there was light again. The light was dim but it was light. "No my darling niece this is not what death is like. You see I couldn't bare to see you die before I actually could get to know you. So I saved you and left a fake you on the ground. Before you ask it is not a real body I created it. You were did not know all the facts of why your love was so angry and were not in the right state of mind to make a life or death decision. I am just keeping you long enough to see how much those people care for you nobody else knows you are here except for Hestia because she wants to have a word with you after you watch what has happened back on your world." My uncle Hades said. He waved his hand over a wall and a movie screen appeared. What started playing seemed like one of the death scenes in a movie. All the people I cared about seemed to be running in slow motion down the stairs and outside to where fake me lied dead.

I saw Lissa collapse into her boyfriend Christian's arms and I saw my mother and father holding on to each other for dear life while crying their eyes out. Worst of all I saw Dimitri. My love Dimitri sank to his knees next to my fake body. He pulled it into his arms and whispered to me in Russian "Moy milyy Roza , pozhaluysta, prosti menya. YA lyublyu tebya moy milyy . Pochemu vy dolzhny umeret' , prezhde chem ya mog by rasskazat' vam . Moya lyubov' , prosti menya. Pozhaluysta, vernis' eto dolzhen byt' kakoy- shutka pozhaluysta. (My sweet Roza please forgive me. I love you my sweet. Why did you have to die before I could tell you. My love forgive me. Please come back this must be some joke please.)" At that I began to cry. My heart was breaking at the anguish I had put him in. All of a sudden it the scene changed and I was viewing a funeral. One by one I saw my loved ones drop a single white rose on top of my casket. Even Adrian who I had only met for about ten minutes left one. The saddest was when Sara and Dimitri went. They went last and it killed me to see them. Both had red rimmed eyes and dark circles under their eyes. Sara went before her father and laid out the flower. "Why did you have to leave right after I got you back Rose? Anyone could see how much my father truly loved you except for you. I remember you saying to yourself how unworthy you were and how my father would probably just lose interest one day, but that would have never happened. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I have grown up without a mother and while you were with us you felt like a mother to me. I need you more than ever but you left me." she whispered and by the time she was done tears were streaming down her face. Sara ran to her grandmother and wept into her shirt. When Dimitri walked up he was already in tears and only managed to say "I-i-i'm sorry Roza." Before he sank to the ground with sobs wracking his body.

They lowered my body into the ground and about half way through Dimitri ran off. Instead of staying at the funeral the picture was of Dimitri running. He ended up back in . He his rooms at the bar he had in there. He grabbed a bottle of Russian Vodka and began drinking it straight from the bottle. "STOP! Please just stop let me go back to Dimitri. He needs me." I beg. My uncle is gone though and in his place is Yeva. "Child you may go back soon. What you just saw was what is currently happening you have only been gone for two days. Hades managed to slow the time down here. Before you go you must know the history of my family. I am not truly Olena's mother we are related and I have cared for her like a mother but she is not my daughter. I am the goddess Hestia goddess of the hearth. Dimitri's mother is my younger sister and I have cared for her for a long time now. I am the firstborn of the titans Cronus and Rhea. Olena is Demeter goddess of the harvest. She thought she was in love with the ferryman of the dead Charon. That is how Dimitri and his sisters were born. They all lived on Earth because Olena had become the queen there. Charon and Olena ended up getting married but soon when ever I saw Olena she would have bruises all over her body. I became suspicious that Charon was abusing her so I began living with them. One day when Dimitri was 13 he and I went out for some ice cream, but when we came home we found Charon over Olena who was lying on the floor bleeding ichor the blood of the gods and bruises all over. Dimitri immediately knew what happened and beat his father out and kicked him out. Never came back. Dimitri for some reason was not born a god like his sister. He has the magic that you do but he is not yet a god. All of Dimitri's sisters are goddesses born by Charon except for Karo she is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter. Karo's true name is Persephone and she is married to Hades. That is Dimitri's family history. He only just learned everything when I yelled at him after you came back. He knows who you are to I had to tell him. Now that you know you may go save him from himself."

Immediately I closed my eyes and used my magic to bring myself to Dimitri. He sat on the floor by the bar with what looked like his third bottle of vodka. "Comrade put down the bottle lets get you to bed." I say gently while crouching down next to him. He looked at me with big sad brown eyes. "Oh my sweet Roza I know you aren't really here but I will do what you say cause thats what you would say if you were here." He slurred. He tried to stand but stumbled so I draped his arm over my shoulder and helped him. By helped him I mean I mostly carried him while he shuffled his feet. It was just about the worst thing I had ever done. A 5'7 women was not meant to carry a 6'7 drunk man. Some how I managed to get him to the bed and get him laying down. I changed his shirt because it reeked of vodka and had to pause a moment to stare at Dimitri's chest. He used to be built but not this built. He had a solid eight pack an man was it sexy. After I finally stopped staring at Dimitri I got a new shirt on him and used my magic to get some aspirin and a glass of water to put by his bed. I knew from past experiences Russian Vodka caused some pretty bad hangovers. After that was done I curled up on the couch in his room

When I woke up early the next morning there was a little girl who couldn't have been older than three years old curled up in my arms. "Who's baby did I steal in my sleep?" I thought to myself. I looked at the clock by Dimitri's bed and saw it was 6:00 in the morning so I just leaned back and waited for Dimitri to wake up. Barely five minutes later I fell back to sleep with the little girl still in my arms. Later I was woken up by Sonya slamming the door to Dimitri's room open and yelling "Dimka! Have you seen Rosie? She was gone when I woke up and we have searched everywhere for her!" Sonya began frantically looking around the room before her eyes landed on me. Sonya's eyes widened and she said "Dimka is it just me or is Roza laying on your couch with my daughter in her arms?" Dimitri flew up from his bed and stood there staring at me with wide eyes. After a few seconds he collapsed. I lifted the girl I now knew was named Rosie up and stood and hurried over to Dimitri. He had fainted. "Sonya get Olena and tell her to come help Dimitri." I said. Sonya rushed out of the room yelling "MAMA! MAMA! There is a ghost holding my daughter and Dimitri is unconscious and needs you help." I laughed and Rosie was startled awake, and she began to cry. "Oh you poor baby." I said and began to rock her. I started to sing a song my father used to sing to me when I was a little girl.

"To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.

West, west away, the round sun is falling.

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;

For our days are ending and our years failing.

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling"(**Legolas's Song of the Sea)**

By the end of my song Rosie had stopped crying. A hand suddenly grabbed my ankle making me jump about a foot in the air and land safely on Dimitri's bed. "It really is you. You didn't die." Dimitri said once I realised it was his hand that had been on my ankle. I set Rosie on the bed and sank to the floor next to him. He sat up and before I could even say anything he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I have no idea how long we were like that. Me practically sitting on his lap while he held on to me and kissed me like we had never kissed before. Finally I began to hear gasps from the doorway. I pulled back and saw my family standing there looking at me in shock all except Yeva. She just smirked.

"Hey guess what everybody I'm not dead."


	10. Dead or Alive

I knew that saying "Hey guess what everybody I'm not dead." was not going to go over well not with my family so when Lissa stepped forward I stood and backed up knowing that there was a good chance she would slap me again. When she took another step I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sting. What I was not prepared for was for Lissa to throw herself into my arms sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her knowing that she needed it after two days of me being day. After they saw Lissa and I clinging to each other the rest of my family came and wrapped their arms around me. I was enveloped in a pocket of security and love. I suddenly realised Dimitri was unconscious on the floor again. I pulled out of the hug and went to his side to try and wake him up. Olena saw where I had gone and walked over to me. She saw the glass of water on the side table next to me. "Roza pass me that glass of water." she said to me. I grabbed it and gave it to her. Seconds later she dumped the water on Dimitri. He awoke with a shout and his arms flew out. It would have been hilarious if it weren't for the fact that one of his arms had hit me with enough for me to fall over and hit my head on the side table. I felt an extreme pain and blood running down the side of my face. I had hit right near my temple and everything was beginning to go dark around the edges. The laughter of my family sounded like it was coming from underwater. It was a few moments before Dimitri finally got over the water and noticed me still on the ground by the table slowly fading away. I could just barely feel the blood that had begun pooling beneath my head. Dimitri got to me and said something but I had no idea what he said I was too far gone. Yet again I was pulled into the darkness and the last thing I saw were the people I loved.

Dimitri POV:

"My Roza is back." was my only thought before I passed out. My Roza was back but I couldn't even stay conscious to make sure she was real. When I woke up I thought I had died and gone to heaven because of the voice singing. I opened my eyes and saw Roza standing there holding little Rosie. Roza was singing some old song of the sea and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I still couldn't believe that it was really her so I reached out and wrapped my hand around her ankle. She jumped and landed on my bed. After she saw it was me she set Rosie on the bed and sank to the floor next to me. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her so for once in my life I followed my urges. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. I had no idea how long we were there until Roza pulled away and stood. After she moved away I began to feel light headed and I fell back into unconsciousness.

Rose POV:

Darkness. Silence. I am alone.

Dimitri POV

I woke with a start because of a cold wet sensation all over me. I let out a shout and flung out my arms. My arm hit something but I was too busy trying to get over what ever had just soaked me. Some ran down my face and got in my mouth and I realized it was just water. I quickly wiped the water from my eyes suddenly remembering my Roza was alive. I looked around the room in search of her while ignoring my reaction to the water. I finally saw her on the ground next to where I had previously been laying. She was laying there with her eyes barely open with her head resting in a pool of blood. "Fuck!" I thought to myself, "I hit her and her head hit the edge of the table." I hurried to her side. "Roza! Oh my Roza. Please stay with me. I couldn't bare knowing I killed you, I love you." I said as tears began falling down my cheeks. I knew that she was part goddess but she could still die. Her eyes closed and I was scared to death they would never open again. I pulled her into my arms and pushed past everyone in the room. I carried her as fast as possible to the castle infirmary.

"HELP! Someone please help me! My Roza is dying!" I yelled once I pushed through the doors. A nurse rushed over with a gurney and told me to put Roza on it, and like that my Roza was gone. I was left to wait. Not knowing whether or not I would ever see my love again. If I could have one wish it would be that I could have my Roza back in my arms forever. As I sat there with my head in my hands a song began to play in my head. It was "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban.

" When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be."

I realised how true it was. Roza was the light at the end of the tunnel for me. Everything I do I do it because of Roza. She made me so strong and now knowing I might lose her it feels like my world is falling apart. When I thought she had died before it was bad but there was always this feeling deep down that she was still alive. Now I have no idea. The anger that my Roza was dying and there was nothing I could do made me furious. I stood from where I had slid down the wall to the floor and turned and punched the wall. I felt the bones snap and the wall now had a hole. My mother chose that moment to walk into the infirmary and she ran over to me. She carefully removed my hand from the wall and pulled me over to the nurses station. I followed blindly suddenly numb. I had no idea what was going on anymore. I was pulled into a room with a large machine in it. They put a lead apron on me and stuck my hand inside the machine. I was dimly aware of the nurse saying something and then pulling me into another room. She made me sit down on the bed before she left and was replaced moments later by a doctor. I just closed my eyes and sat there. When I opened them the doctor was gone and my hand was in a cast. I stood and walked out of the room. I saw my family and Roza's all standing in the lobby but instead of going to them I walked to the nurses station. "Is there any new details on Roza?" I asked the nurse in a monotone. "Yes sir she is in a room in the ICU and she should be fine. The doctors believe that there is no brain damage and all you have to do is wait for her to wake up. If you wish you may go see her now." he told me. "Wait how many guests can she have at once?" I asked. "No more than four. In a normal hospital it would be two but because this place has bigger rooms it can be four." he replied. I walked over to the group waiting. "Abe, Hazel, would you like to go with me to see Roza?" I asked. Abe and Hazel made there way to me. I turned and motioned for the nurse to lead the way.

When I got to the room I fell to my knees. My Roza. My beautiful Roza was pale and attached to a plethora of machines. She looked so frail that it broke my heart. Abe and Hazel walked to the bed and said a few words to her before taking Sara and leaving the room. Abe stopped and said "We will be back with the others. I will tell your mother that you will be staying here with Rose until she wakes up. I will get someone to bring you a bag. I can see how much you love her. Take care of her for me son. When this is all over if you wish to marry her you have my blessing." He said it like I wouldn't marry her. I would marry her in an instant if I could. No its not just so I can become a god. I truly love her and would do anything to trade places with her right now. I got up off my knees and shakily walked to her bedside. I sat down in the chair there and grabbed her hand. "Roza, I love you so much. I would do anything if you would just wake up. I promise I will stay by your side until you wake up. Except to eat and shower because I know if you wake up and I smell like garbage and am weak from lack of nourishment you will kill me. I am so sorry I hurt you. I promise I didn't mean to it was just an accident. When you wake up if you choose not to forgive me I won't be mad. I deserve it. I hurt you and you could've died. If you can hear me I am so sorry." I said. I remembered how much my Roza loved music so I began to sing "Say Something" by A Great Big World.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something"

After I finished I pulled the lever on the side of the chair, to put up the footstool. After leaning over and placing a kiss upon Roza's lips I leaned back in the chair and began to try to sleep. Until I heard something startling.

Rose POV:

I was surrounded by utter darkness for who knows how long. For the majority of it there was complete silence but after a while I heard Dimitri's voice he said ""Roza, I love you so much. I would do anything if you would just wake up. I promise I will stay by your side until you wake up. Except to eat and shower because I know if you wake up and I smell like garbage and am weak from lack of nourishment you will kill me. I am so sorry I hurt you. I promise I didn't mean to it was just an accident. When you wake up if you choose not to forgive me I won't be mad. I deserve it. I hurt you and you could've died. If you can hear me I am so sorry." After that I began to feel parts of my body again and man did my head hurt. A few moments later Dimitri began to sing. He sang the song "Say Something." My heart broke at the pure sorrow that was in his voice. I finally regained feeling in my whole body and noticed that he was holding my hand. "Something." I croaked while squeezing Dimitri's I open my eyes I saw him sitting in the chair next to me staring at me in astonishment. After a few seconds he jumped out of the chair and ran from the room. I heard him yelling "MAMA MAMA!" Then I heard a whispered conversation going on in the hallway before Olena came in and I heard Dimitri's feet pounding against the ground as he sprinted down the hallway. Thankfully Olena was carrying a glass of water. She handed it to me before turning the chair to my bed towards me and sitting down.

"Roza child I am so glad you are alright. Who would have thought that in the period of one week you would've almost died twice. You really must stop Dimka can't take much more of it." Olena said in a jokingly condescending voice. I smiled before guzzling down the water. "Olena, where did Dimitri run off to?" I asked. Olena's eyes widened ever so slightly telling me that something was going on. "He wanted to go tell your parents that you are awake and then he was going to call Lissa who had gone home to change." she replied her face no longer giving anything away. Moments later my father and mother ran into the room. The instant they saw me awake their eyes filled with tears and they ran over and hugged me. Just seconds after they walked in the rest of the people in my family except for Dimitri walked in including Lissa still in her clothing from when I first came back. I looked towards Olena but she was staring at the floor blushing. After my parents released me I motioned for Lissa to come over. "Hey Liss, I thought you had gone home to change. How did you get back here so fast?" I said and Lissa looked at me puzzled. "I never left. I was waiting to see you the whole time." Lissa replied. "So Olena where is Dimitri really?" I asked. "I am right here." a voice spoke from the doorway. Looking I saw my Greek Russian god leaning against the doorframe. I looked him up and down and saw his hand was in a cast. "DIMITRI ALECZANDER BELIKOV WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!" I exclaimed. Everyone else in the room took that as a cue to leave us alone. No one interfered with an enraged Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. "Well I was mad at myself for hurting you so I put a hole in the hospitals wall." he said sheepishly. Before I could respond he walked closer to me and said "Roza, before you say anything I have something to ask you." He got down on one knee and I couldn't breath, "Roza will you marry me?"


	11. Mason

"He proposed oh my gods what am I supposed to do again. Oh yeah I am supposed to answer him. YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! Oh wait I should probably say that out loud so he can hear." by the time I was done with my inner monologue Dimitri's face had fallen and I realised he thought that I didn't want to marry him. "Yes comrade I will marry you." I said quietly. His eyes looked up and me mine. I pulled away from all of the machines and ran to Dimitri. I made it almost all the way before becoming light headed and falling into Dimitri's waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck ignoring the shrill beeps of the machines I had been attached to just moments before and kissed him. When we finally broke apart to take a breath Dimitri lifted me off the ground and placed me carefully back on the bed. When he tried to move away I held on to his arm and pulled him onto the hospital bed with me. "I love you comrade." I said as I layed with my head resting on his chest. "I love you to my beautiful Roza. just by saying you will marry me you have made me the happiest man alive." he said softly. I looked up at Dimitri and leaned up to kiss him before curling up against him and falling asleep.

When I woke up I found myself alone in my hospital bed. I looked around the room and realized I was completely alone. I sat up and tried to stretch out but I had an IV in my arm and it hurt like hell. I ripped out it out of my arm and began to get out of the bed. I voice I didn't recognize suddenly said "You should stay in bed can't have my favorite niece getting hurt again." I turned and stared at the man. He had light blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. The air in the room seemed to crackle with energy. "Let me guess you are my Uncle Zeus. What a pleasure to have the king of the gods in my presence." I said sarcastically with an exaggerated bow. "I see you got the family attitude kid. Do refrain from calling me by my true name while we are where others may hear. While we are on Earth I am your cousin Ambrose. Would you like to meet my wife? While here she goes by the name of Emma." he says I nod and he walks out. Moments later he walks back in holding hands with a beautiful brown haired woman. She was a few inches shorter than my uncle but she looked regal enough to be the queen of the gods. I bowed yet again this time a little less sarcastically. She gave a half smile before walking over and hugging me. "Its a pleasure to meet you my dear. I hear that you have been getting yourself into some trouble. Maybe next time allow me to join you 'Ambrose' here never lets me have fun." she whispered in my ear while we embraced. I pulled back nodding my head as I laughed. My uncle looked at me questioningly but I simply smiled at walked past him out the door to find my fiance.

That was two weeks ago. Dimitri had to leave on a week long trip to Russia because of some war that was about to be declared. I had been cleared by a doctor so I could train again. I had decided to take up Mason's offer to train with me and so we had been practicing once a day for about a week now. I had discovered that he was a pretty cool guy and we had become like brother and sister. We are currently sparing on the front lawns. All of a sudden an alarm begins to blare and I know that something bad is going on. Mason's face paled to the shade of a vampires skin. He grabs me by the arm and drags me inside the castle. "Rose something has attacked and some how made it past the wall. What ever it is will try to get into the castle. We must get the princess into the bunker so she will be safe." He hurriedly told me. I turned and saw Sara running towards me obviously scared by the alarm, I also saw Mia running behind her. I pick her up and run to the hidden panel hidden behind the wall. I pull it open and type in the code that will allow us to make it into the bunker. "I must go fight you stay here with Mia and the princess. The king was supposed to come home today and if he is out there I must protect him with my life." he tries to tell me, but as soon as he mentioned the fact that Dimitri could be out there I told Mia to watch Sara before walking out of the room.

Mason walks out knowing that fighting me won't help and says "Rose you must but at least some gear on to protect you." I know that I have no time to waste so I use my magic to put gear on both Mason and me. His eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head so I just walked to the opposite wall from the hidden bunker. I pushed the part of wall that I knew hid a wall of weapons. I grabbed a sword, a bow with a quiver of arrows, and I also grabbed a trident because of the sudden urge to use one. I had never trained with a trident so I have no idea why I would want to use it in this life or death situation. After strapping a few knives to various spots on my person I slipped out the door onto the battle grounds. It had only been a few minutes since Mason and I were sparing on the lush green grass but I could barely recognize the lawns. Fighting was going on all over the place and bodies from both sides lay on the ground lifeless. Blood coats the grass making the once sunny and beautiful day ugly and gruesome.

Mason is close behind me as I leap into the battle. We fight side by side until we reach the heart of the battle. What we found there was terrifying. A man sat there in a throne, but that was not what was so terrifying guarding him was the fucking minotaur. Behind the man Dimitri was chained to a flag pole. Dimitri looked beaten and bloody. I studied the man hoping to recognize him but he was unfamiliar to me. He had dark black hair, very pale skin, and his eyes were a piercing blue. As soon as Dimitri saw me he began to struggle against his chains. The man noticed me and an ominous smile, that screamed "I am a kidnapper and you are my next victim," filled his face. "Well if it isn't the guest of honor, Little Miss I'm Poseidon's daughter. I was hired to take you and to kill who ever gets in my way. If you just tell your guard dog there to get this worthless piece of shit you call a king out of here then nobody else will get hurt. I will even make all my men disappear along with the Minotaur. Or you can try and fight me and everyone you love will die. Make a choice my dear." he says in a cruel menacing voice. I look at Dimitri tears filling my eyes. I mouth the words I love you before saying to Mason, "Take Dimitri inside the castle and protect him." I drop my weapons except for a collapsable sword that I had hidden in my sleeve. When it was collapsed it was small enough that no one could tell that it was there even if they touched your arm, but when it was opened it was more deadly than a normal sword.

I walked towards the man as Mason got Dimitri unchained and began helping him to the castle. With a wave of his hand all of the man's men disappeared including the Minotaur. All of the guards just stood there for a second trying to process what had happened until they noticed me standing near the strange man. They all began to run my way knowing that I was the kings fiance, but before any of them got far I yelled "Stop all of you I am saving the king. Go into the castle and protect him I can handle myself." They all hesitated a moment before glumly trudging to protect the king knowing that he would be furious that I forced them to leave. The man stood but before he could move any more Mason ran out of nowhere and tried to attack him. The man grabbed Mason by the neck and quickly broke it. I was consumed by rage ran towards the man. I fought with him in hand to hand combat luring him into a false sense of security before pulling out my sword. As soon as it was open it was covered in blue green flames like if you were to burn drift wood. I fought with accuracy that I had never before possessed. I finally wrestled the man to the ground where I cut off his head. Seconds later I heard the enraged cry of a women behind me. She was staring at the strangers body in anguish and I knew she had been his lover. All of a sudden she ran at me pulling out a sword as she went. I had just enough time to raise my sword to block her from cutting off my head. I fought furiously not feeling any wounds she inflicted. Eventually her guard fell and I chopped her head off just like her partners.

I was numb as I shuffled over to Mason's body. I sank to my knees and sat next to him in case anyone else tried to attack. After what felt like hours I heard footsteps rushing across the grass. All I could see was many dark figures rushing towards me. I raised my arms and croaked "Stay back! Stay away from him!" But they kept coming closer.

"Stay back!" I yelled they all stopped except one who slowly came closer.

"Roza, please put down the sword." said my Russian angel. I dropped the sword and shakily stood. I wobbled over to Dimitri and collapsed in his arms with tears pouring down my face and sobs wracking my body. "Mason was dead. I got Mason killed." I thought.


	12. I Miss You

Dimitri POV:

I was so angry that Rose had made Mason bring me inside, and then my men all came shuffling in leaving because she was trying to save me. As soon as my men had begun coming in Mason tore outside to save Roza. I went and looked out the window and saw Mason try to save my Roza before the man grabbed Mason and broke his neck. I could see how furious Roza was and I knew that her anger could be the death of her so I ran through the window knowing my men would have tried to stop me if I had tried to use the door. I ran across the lawn but was stunned by the scene before me. Rose had just pulled out a sword and it had erupted in blue green flames. She killed the man but was attacked by a women that had appeared out of thin air they fought until Roza killed the women just like she had killed the man. I was frozen in place as Roza fell to her knees next to Mason's corpse and began crying. All of a sudden my men were running past me towards Roza and I was suddenly able to move again. I ran forward and everything became a blur until I was holding my Roza.

I lost track of how long Roza was in my arms crying her eyes out, but eventually she cried herself and we began to slowly walk inside. When we were about halfway to the doors a voice called out from behind us "Hey Rosie did you miss me?" Roza turned around in a flash and began running towards the voice before I even saw who was calling her. I looked and saw an older man dressed in battle gear. "Stanny boy! Of course I missed you. If you hadn't trained me I would have died today. How did you get here?" Rose said as she hugged the man fiercely. "Well I am the god of war I had to see how my champion had fared after this epic battle." the man named Stanny? Rose was stunned by this news and if I hadn't gotten to them in time to catch her Rose would have fallen. "Roza breathe everythings okay." I whispered to her. She came out of her daze and stood on her own. I kept her held in my arms knowing that she needed my support right now. "You are Ares?" Rose asked Ares. "Yes my dear but while on earth please call me Stan. I must be going though I have a hot date with Aphrodite to get to." Stan replied before abruptly disappearing. I pulled Roza into my arms before sitting down in the grass. We just sat there in each others embrace for the longest time. Hopefully now we could have a few days of peace before anything else happened.

We got up from the grass and while I went to take care of some business while Roza went and took a shower. I had been working for about and hour when I heard a loud bang of something hitting a wall. I opened the door to my office and stepped out looking one way but before I could turn something stabbed the lower left side of my back. Before I could move I was hit in the back of the head with a solid object before who ever my attacker was began to hit all of the spots where I had been hit by the man earlier. The attacker finally left and I let out as loud of a shout as I could before slipping into unconsciousness.

Rose POV:

I had finished my shower and I am now on my way to Dimitri's office but I heard a weak shout that I knew was Dimitri's. "No!" I thought "I cannot lose him again." I tore around the corner and saw him laying there even more beaten and broken then when I had last saw him and worst of all I could see a large pool of blood forming beneath his body. I rush over to him calling out for help. I push Dimitri into the recovery position and rip away the bottom part of the shirt I am wearing. I carefully lift Dimitri's shirt and get it off of the wound. Taking the piece of my shirt I pressed it against where he was bleeding and held it there. It quickly became soaked with blood and I had to use Dimitri's shirt to help stop the bleeding. After about five minutes of me crying for help a guard finally came around the corner. As soon as he saw the scene before him he radioed for medical assistance. "WHY THE FUCK WAS NOBODY PATROLLING THIS HALLWAY! ESPECIALLY RIGHT AFTER AN ATTACK! IF ANYONE WAS EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE TO THE KINGS OFFICE THIS COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED AND THE KING WOULDN'T BE ON THE VERGE OF DEATH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled at the guard after he finished calling for help. His face paled considerably before he attempted to stutter out an apology that I couldn't understand. I was pissed with every single fucking guard in the castle just because they didn't even have one guard near Dimitri's office right after an attack.

It took less than two minutes for medics arrived with a gurney to wheel Dimitri to the infirmary. I followed behind them but was forced to wait in the waiting room because the doctors were taking Dimitri straight into surgery. I decided to inform the Belikova's of what happened. I walked out of the waiting room and went up to my room. I pulled out my laptop and skyped Victoria hoping that she was at her house in Russia. When she answered I could barely ask her to get the rest of her family. When they finally were all gathered except for the children Olena asked "Roza we heard there was an attack is everyone alright?" It took me a moment to gain the courage to answer her. "Neither of us was hurt in the full scale attack but afterwards Dimitri was attacked just outside his office I have no idea who did it but now Dimitri is in surgery. I am sorry I couldn't protect him." by the end I was sobbing and I quickly ended the call before I could see their reactions. I walked out of my room and went to the gym knowing I needed to work off my pain before someone else got hurt.

About an hour later I finally collapsed from exhaustion. Moments later a guard I had often seen hanging out with Mason walked in with red rimmed eyes like he had been crying. He saw me sitting on the ground leaning against the punching bag with my fists bleeding. The guard rushed over and picked me up. I fought against his hold but I was to weak to do much. "Please Ms. Hathaway I am trying to help you. I know you have suffered a lot today but please just let me take you to the infirmary." The man was silent for a few moment after I stopped fighting him but finally he said, "I am Eddie Castile by the way. Mason was like a brother to me. It hurts to know that he will never come back. Its as bad as when my parents died in a car accident that almost killed me when I was ten. The courts sent me to St. Vlads and I knew who you were but never bothered to be friends with you. I have always wondered if I had been friends with you if you wouldn't have attempted suicide." I looked at him in awe at the statement he had just made, but before I could answer him we arrived at the infirmary and I was immediately taken to a room where they x-rayed my hands to check for broken bones. I just sat there numbly not even flinching when they had to move my hands around.

After the Doctors finally told me that my hand would be fine if I rested it for a few days I walked out and began pacing the waiting room. After what felt like hours later a person I did not recognize walked up to me. She was wearing a name badge for a maid and it said her name was Avery. "Hello are you Ms. Hathaway. My name is Avery I was just hired here shortly before the attack and they had me helping carry messages here in the infirmary. The wanted me to inform you that the King has passed. They could not save him." she told me. I looked at her hoping that this was a joke but all I saw was a strange look in her eyes. As my tears began to fall I ran from the room. I rushed to my room hiding my face with my hair. As soon as I was inside my room I looked the door and began filling a backpack. I put in all of my outdoor clothing and all of the cash I kept with me. I knew that I would not ever be able to live in the castle without my comrade. I had to leave. My bag was quickly filled so I slung it over my shoulder and began to leave. I was hurrying through the hallways and I ran into someone. I looked up and saw it was Mia so I grabbed my bag from where it had fallen and began running, but I was not fast enough to escape hearing her call after me "Rose where are you going? You can't keep running from your problems. Everything will be okay in the end." The tears began to fall faster so I ran as fast as I could not even bothering to try to hide my face. I darted past some people walking in the front door and realised a moment later that it was Dimitri's family. I heard them calling for me but I kept running until I reached the gate. I opened the door to where the guards sat when they were on gate patrol and I told the guard to let me out. He apparently had heard of my quick temper so he immediately let me out. I used my phone to call Lissa and thankfully I got her answering machine. "Hey Liss I am going away for a while don't worry call the castle and they will explain. Always know that you are my best friend and my sister. Oh yeah by the way I am quitting my job at St. Vlads. Bye." I said into the phone attempting to sound just like normal. After that I called for a cab to pick me up just down the street at an old pizza parlor. Once I was done with that call my phone began to ring it was Vika and I knew that I couldn't bare talking to her so I threw my phone as far into the forest next to me as I could.

A few weeks later:

"It won't hurt as bad tomorrow." I had been telling this to myself every night since I lost **him**. I couldn't even think **his** name anymore. I had the cab I called take me to the airport where I had used cash to by the next available seat on any plane going anywhere. It had turned out to be a plane heading to Turkey. Luckily Turkish was one of the many languages my father had taught me as a child before he left. The seat I had gotten was a first class seat next to a kind women named Alberta. She had noticed my bloodshot eyes from crying and had offered me both a place to stay and a job as a waitress at her bar The Moroi. Apparently the motto we had to follow was "They come first." I had quickly accepted since I had no plan for where to go after the plane landed. That is how I wound up staying in the guest room of a bar owner and working at her bar everyday from 7am until 1am. I opened and closed the bar each day even though Alberta had said I didn't have to. Ever since **his** death I could barely sleep, because I kept having dreams of the people I left crying out for me to come back and the worse was that Dimitri was there too and he was crying for me a constant reminder of what I had lost.

I kept the engagement ring on so that people would know that I had found the love of my life but they would never know that I had lost him. Who would have thought that **he **and I would have overcome all of the bumps in the road and then just lead us to the edge of a cliff. I kept singing because I knew how much **he ** loved it when I sang. I had started by just singing quietly as I worked when I was in the kitchen and then Alberta had heard me and begged me to perform at the karaoke every other night so thats what I did. I am getting on my dress I wear when doing the karaoke so I could perform in about five minutes. Tonight I am going to sing a song that describes my past few weeks. I walked on the stage and said " Tonight I will be singing Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. It kind of describes how my life has made me feel recently. So yeah enjoy." I sat down on the stool behind me and began to play the guitar I had bought when Alberta first asked me to do this.

"Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same no..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you"

I had kept my head down for my performance but for the final I miss you I looked up and my eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes. Of course me being me as soon as I realised who those eyes belonged to I passed out and fell backwards off my stool.


End file.
